Blossomon
Blossomon is a Vegetation Digimon whose name is derived from the flower blossom, and whose design is derived from the fictional Biollante. It has the appearance of a giant flower, with countless vines as its roots growing from its body. Despite its strange appearance it is very docile, and due to its personality it rarely appears before others. For a plant it has an unusually long life span, and although the petals around its body (or face, really) fall out whenever the seasons change, it has the special ability to grow back new petals. It hates arid regions, and always grows in areas near water.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/06-ha/blossomon/index.html Digimon Dictionary: Blossomon] Digimon Adventure Blossomon was one of Puppetmon's playmates. She was seen briefly when Takeru "T.K." Takaishi was fleeing from Puppetmon, and hid in the room where Mushroomon and Blossomon were. He asked them not to say anything, but Blossomon ratted him out. When Puppetmon did not find T.K. where he was hiding, Puppetmon thought the two lied and killed them (the killing was edited out in the dub). Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer The Blossomon Variable deals damage to one enemy. Digimon Adventure 02 When Yolei Inoue, Hikari "Kari" Kamiya and Ken Ichijouji were trapped within the Dark World, they were attacked by a large Blossomon created from some Control Spires by Arukenimon. She overpowered Aquilamon and Stingmon with her flower-headed tendrils. However, Blossomon and her flower-headed tendrils were destroyed when Aquilamon and Gatomon DNA Digivolved to Silphymon for the first time. Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers Blossomon is a normal enemy in Ryo's side of Darkness Server 2. Blossomon digivolves from a line 47 Vegiemon.Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers FAQ by Ajora Fravashi To Bring Back Yesterday (2005-05-05) Retrieved on 2009-06-19. Digimon Adventure 02: D-1 Tamers Blossomon is a boss in Tree Dungeon 2, after taking a certain amount of damage it de-digivolves into Ninjamon and then into Floramon. Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer Blossomon is a normal enemy n the Divided Crevasse. The Blossomon card, titled "Spiral Flower", teaches a Digimon the Spiral Flower technique. Spiral Flower curses one enemy.Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer (WSC) FAQ/Walkthrough by Ajora Fravashi GameFAQs (2003-07-05) Retrieved on 2009-06-09. Digimon Data Squad Gotsumon sent a large Blossomon to prevent Marcus Damon, Agumon, Thomas H. Norstein, Gaomon, and Falcomon from obtaining a virus cure from Wanderer's Cape. Blossomon attempted to stop them before she ended up fighting RizeGreymon and MachGaogamon over a body of water. She ended up being destroyed by RizeGreymon. Digital Monster X-Evolution Digimon Xros Wars Digimon Xros Wars (manga) Digimon World 2 Blossomon digivolves from Togemon, and can digivolve to Rosemon. Digimon World 3 Blossomon can be found at Amaterasu's East Sector in the Wire Forest Area. Its yellow color variable can be found at the South Sector, in Ether Jungle and Phoenix Bay, while in the PAL version of the game, it can be found in the East Sector, at Divermon's Lake. Digimon World 4 Blossomon is the first boss that the player will encounter in Death Valley. Another one is fought before the Numenume River. Digimon World DS Blossomon digivolves from Vegiemon. Blossomon is also found in Packet Swamp. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk Blossomon digivolves from Weedmon and appears in the Loop Swamp. Attacks *'Spiral Flower': Hurls the tiny flowers growing from its vine tips like they were shuriken. These flower petals can cut through anything, no matter how hard it is. *'Pollinosis Shower' *'Thorn Whip' Notes and References Category:Digimon species Category:Ultimate Digimon Category:Data Digimon Category:Wind Guardians Digimon Category:Vegetation Digimon Category:Plant Digimon